The Academia murders
by hanekuriboh123
Summary: t was a cold and windy day at Duel Academia but a headstrong Jaden Yuki was looking for duels or any trouble he could get himself into. He heads to the obelisk blue dorm looking for Alexis Rhodes. As he neared the dorm, he could sense danger. He shrugged it off and went in. Char. Death R&R new chapter soon
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and windy day at Duel Academia but a headstrong Jaden Yuki was looking for duels or any trouble he could get himself into.  
He heads to the obelisk blue dorm looking for Alexis Rhodes. As he neared the dorm, he could sense danger. He shrugged it off and went in and went to Alexis' room. He found her bloodified body, he was shaking, he looked for anyone else in the dorm but they have all been murdered. He went to the Ra Yellow dorm, but everyone was dead. He went back to his room to find Chumley and Banner dead. The only 2 left were Syrus and Blair.  
he went to the main building and found Sheppard... Chancellor Sheppard! Shocked, Sheppard, said "yes, Jaden?"  
"EVERYONE BUT US HAS BEEN MURDERED!" Jaden yelled said solemnly, "You have to be kidding me!" Jaden said, I'm not! " yes youare, now tell me the truth." Listen Sheppard,I'M SERIOUS HERE" "Oh no! we're doomed!" Sheppard engaged island lock down even though the

killer was already there, listen to their every word. "Well, well, well Jaden, Sheppard." Sheppard knew him, but Jaden knew him all to well. "So we meet again Sartorius", they said together.

Sartorius was grinning sickeningly. Jaden demanded " what the hell do you want from us!?" " If you 2 can beat me in a duel, ill bring back your friends. I will warn you, this is a shadow duel, if you lose, you go to the shadow realm." Jaden was putting on his duel disk. Winged Kuriboh appeared, telling Jaden not to do it it's a trap, and that hes going to miss him " Don't worry Winged Kuriboh, we can handle him. And Sartorius I thought you needed a millenium item to start a shadow duel?" Sartorius pulled out the millenium rod.  
"Duel!" The Trio said in unison...

Jaden soon woke up, breathing heavily. He had a horrible nightmare that had woken him up in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock, seeing that is was 6:30 in the morning, decided it was useless trying to go to sleep. But what he would awake to was his dream become a reality. He pulled on his Slifer red uniform, started having an eerie feeling, went to get some breakfast in the dorm cafeteria. When he got there, he nearly fainted.

The bloodied, dead bodies of his slifer dorm mates lay there. Not knowing what to do, went to find Bastion, the school genius. He entered the Ra yellow dorm and smelled the foul stench of decomposing bodies when he had finally gotten to the dorm front doors. He ran toward the smell, and got to the cafeteria, everyone in the Ra yellow dorm was dead. Jaden, wondering who would kill everyone in the Ra Yellow dorm and the Slifer red dorm, went to see if his instincts were correct. He entered the Obelisk Blue dorm, to smell the stench similar to the one in the Ra Yellow dorm, only it was worse. Again, Jaden had followed the scent to the Obelisk Blue Cafeteria. Everyone, including Zane, was murdered.

He thought he heard footsteps as he left to find Sheppard. He went to the chancellors office and hear snoring. Jaden, being pissed off and not wanting to wait, kicked down the door, which subsequently awakened Sheppard, and burst in. Sheppard said " Jaden what on earth are you doing, and why do you look so pissed off " " EVERYONE BUT ME AND YOU HAS BEEN KILLED." "NO! I knew this day would come." "You did?!" "Sadly, yes I knew Sartorius wanted Duel Academy gone." " Sartorius!? AGAIN?! When is he going to stop messing with us!?" "Once he is killed..." "I'm going to stop him." "Jaden you cant-"I have no choice. This has to stop." "Then I'm going." So Jaden tore off with Sheppard trying to keep up. That is until they ran into Sartorius. "WATCH OUT- wait, but you are..." "Jaden Yuki and all this murder madness has to stop." "Alright, fine if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you will get." Jaden and Sartorius put on their duel disks and set the Life Point counters to full. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden started "DRAW! ALRIGHT I ACTIVATE POLYREMIZATION! FUSE ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS, NEO-SPACIAN AQUA DOLPHIN, ELEMENTAL HERO SPARKMAN, NEO-SPACIAN GLOW MOSS, AND NEO-SPACIAN GRAND MOLE TO FUSE ELEMENTAL HERO DIVINE NEOS!" "NICE ONE JADEN!" Yelled Sheppard from the sideline. Sartorius yelled in shock "NO IT CANT BE! YOUR BEST MONSTER IN ONE TURN!?" "Go sartorius it's your turn." "I summon Jane, Lightsworn Paladin in defense mode and since it's the end phase, I have to send 3 cards from the top of my deck" Jaden yelled "DRAW!" "Alright Sartorius your demise comes soon, because i summon E-HERO PRISMA! IN ATTACK MODE! PRISMA DESTROY HIS PALADIN!" Sartorius winced as his Lightsworn Paladin was destroyed. "GO DIVINE NEOS DIRECT ATTACK!" Sartorius fell as 2500 life points were lost. "IM THROWIN DOWN A FACEDOWN." Sartorius was on his feet grinning sickeningly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL LOSE YUKI! GO I SUMMON JUDGMENT DRAGON!" " NOT SO FAST! BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE!" "NO! IT CAN NOT BE!" "Oh it be. Say bye to your judgment dragon." Judgment dragon was removed from play. "Fine Yuki it's your turn." Said Kuriboh haired duelist yelled "IT'S OVER! NEOS ATTACK!" Sartorius then collapsed. All of a sudden, shadows enveloped Sartorius, then dissapeared leaving an unconscious Marik Ishtar on the duel arena floor. Marik soon woke up. "Marik Ishtar? The infamous duelist that tried to destroy the world in the Battle City finals?" "What the hell... I lost... Sartorius gave me this deck and promised I wouldn't lose." "The real thing is, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!?" " They aren't dead, they'e in the shadow realm you idiot, they lost shadow duels against me. You brought them back by winning." Suddenly flashes of light rang out and there was everyone in the academy. "Shouldn't you go to the shadow realm?" "No you idiot i rule the shadow realm now. 5,000 years ago i almost destroyed the world but the Pharaoh stopped me." "Me, Bakura, and Pharaoh Atem had our spirits sealed inside the Millenium Rod, Millenium Ring, and Millenium Puzzel respectively. Me and Bakura tried to destroy the world again and the Pharaoh with it, but again the spirit of the Puzzle, with the help of his host Yugi Moto, again, stopped the end of the world." "So you tried a 3rd time but you had to get rid of me..." "Yes. You are the only duelist besides Yugi with enough dueling energy and love for the game to stop me. And you succeeded." "Woah I saved the world 3 times now!"

That night, they were hearing strange noises, Jaden and the gang where telling scary stories. Suddenly a duelist came crashing into the Red Dorm. It was Tori. He was mortified and battered to hell. "JADEN HELP ITS J-J-J-J-J-J-JINZO!" Suddenly 2 red eyes showed up in the darkness. Then 2 robotic arms reached out and grabbed Tori. "JADEN HELP ME!" Then the eyes dissapeard, Tori was gone. " GUYS WE HAVE TO GET TORI BACK HE MIGHT GET KILLED!" They all ran toward the noises, eventually stopping at the power plant. Jinzo and Tori were there. Jinzo took over Tori's body. Jaden proceeded to duel Jinzo. Jaden yelled, "DRAW! I PLAY POLYREMIZATION!" He sacrificed Clayman, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, and Avian to fuse Electrum. Jinzo yelled "SHIT!" Jaden ended his turn. Jinzo yelled" I SPECIAL SUMMON CYBER DRAGON AND SACRIFICE HIM TO SUMMON JINZO! Jaden thought "not good. now i cant play traps" Jinzo ended his turn. "DRAW! I PLAY DOUBLE SUMMON TO PLAY NEO SPACIAN AIR HUMMINGBIRD AND NEO SPACIAN AQUA DOLPHIN AND PLAY ANCIENT RULES TO SUMMON NEOS! CONTACT FUSION! E-HERO STORM NEOS! I ALSO ACTIVATE FINAL FLAME! "NEOS AND ELECTRUM ATTACK!" Jinzo lost and Tori was saved. "GO JADEN! NICE ONE SEARGE! Nice duel Jaden. UGH C'MON ZANE BE HAPPY FOR ONCE YOUR TOO DAMN NONCHALANT ALL THE TIME!" Everyone including Zane sweatdropped at Alexis' rant. Jaden chuckled and though " Alexis you're too much" So then they here all just chillin around watchin movies and having pickup duels in Chazz's room when the volcano starting rumbling. Zane said "this can't be good. Whenever the volcano is active it means an unusually powerful presence is near. Just like when Jaden first roomed here." "We have to go check it out! C'mon guys!" So all the Jaden and the Gang head to the volcano to see none other than Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura there. Jaden and Zane confront them and are challenged to a Tag Duel. Jaden started by fusing Storm Neos and playing Neo-Space to keep him on the field. Zane then fused Cyber End Dragon with Power Bond but used Emergency Provisions to keep 2000 lifepoints. Marik summoned Ra and Bakura got to play Dark Necrofear. Jaden played Gravity Bind and used Level Modulation to make Storm Neos and Cyber End Dragon level 3 and attack with Neos to destroy Dark Necrofear and Zane attack with Cyber End Dragon to destroy Ra and bringing them to 3700. Marik set one monster and Bakura set a facedown. Jaden used Heavy storm and attacked Marik's facedown. Zane attacked directly and they won the duel. Marik and Bakura left the island and rethough their strategies. It was a good day at Duel Academy. The next day Jaden felt good. He had hooked up with Alexis, was viewed as a hero and was the idol of Duel Academy. He was called to Sheppard's office for some unknown reason. He was told it was a surprise.  
When he had gotten to Sheppard's Office, he was about to faint. Yugi Moto stood there. Sheppard explained that Yugi challenged Jaden to a Duel. If he won, he would become the King of Games. So everyone in the school and the world watched the duel. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, and Grandpa Moto were crowded around Yugi's side, while Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Banner, and Hassleberry were there on Jaden's side. They were watching intently until the lights dimmed. And a silhouette had appeared in the dimness. It was none other than Pro Duelist Jesse Anderson. He had ventured over to Jaden's side and explained he would be enrolling. Everyone said in unison "WHAT!?" But then the lights came up and the duel had commenced. Jaden started out by summoning Divine Neos. Yugi counter with Gaia The Dragon Champion. Jaden used Hero Barrier to stop Yugi's attack. Jaden then played Skyscraper. He attacked Gaia causing Yugi to lose 900 life points. Jaden had an edge over the King of Games.

End of Chapter 2 R&R NO FLAMES. WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys this is my third installment in my first fanfic The Academia Murders.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX the Yugioh series is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.  
I own nothing but the plot and story.

Marik deadpanned "Duh, what did I just tell you?" "Jeez, calm down will you?" Jaden then got a death glare. "Woah ok, ok." Jaden then left and went to his dorm to party. The next morning he was called to Sheppards office for a surprise. Jaden hastily got ready and got to sheppards office and the sight almost made him faint. Standing there was Yugi Moto. "Congratulations, Jaden. I knew since I gave you that Winged Kuriboh card that you were special." "Thanks Yugi-san" "You dont have to be so formal." "Ok, so Yug what's the occasion?" "Your graduation duel." "You're going to watch?!" "No, baka. You're dueling me, and the stakes on my part are quite high. If you win, you become the King of Games."

"WOAH SERIOUSLY! AWESOME! THIS CALLS FOR SOME CHEETOHS!" "You're still obssessed with Cheetohs?" "Haha, yeah." "Well sorry to cut it short but I have a duel with Kaiba although he still screws the rules...anyway the duel is tommorow at 1:30." "Ok see you then and good luck." "You need it more than me." So Jaden stayed up 'til 2 am creating a super awesome deck to beat Yugi. "and the last card is...Winged Kuriboh."  
"Kuri!" "Yeah Winged Kuriboh?" "whats that? Marik and Bakura are going to crash the duel? And me and Yugi must team up to win?!" "KURI!" "ALRIGHT WINGED KURIBOH. LETS DO THIS" He went to sleep and woke up at 12:30 and got ready for his duel. He met up with Yugi at the duel arena and explained what winged kuriboh had to say. "YOU MEAN MARIK AND BAKURA PLAN TO DESTROY THE WORLD?! FOR THE 5TH TIME!" "That's what Winged Kuriboh said." "Then let's do this." True enough, Marik and Bakura blasted a hole through the Duel Arena's wall. "Well, well, well Yugi, Jaden." "Marik. We already know your plan." WHAT!? HOW?! THIS CANNOT BE!" "Winged Kuriboh told us." "Whatever. Just get on with the duel."

Jaden started by fusing E-HERO Electrum. Yugi used Card Destruction to have everyone draw a new hand. He then used monster reborn to bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon, then used Effect Veiler to negate his effect that destroys himself and keep him. He then used Infinite Cards and used Pot of Greed to up his hand to 4 cards and give slifer 4000 attack points. Marik set 3 cards and Bakura set 4. Jaden used Heavy Storm. He summoned E-Hero Stratos and used Slifer to attack and then attacked with Electrum and Stratos. The duel was over and Marik and Bakura had lost. Jaden was then crowned the King of Games by Yugi. Jaden was ecstatic the rest of the night. He was partying all night and he went to sleep at 5 am he woke up at 7 pm. "Save the world 4 times, become the King of Games, MAN LIFE IS GOOD." He went to Domino City and bought a mansion that rivaled Kaiba's. "It's good to be me." 


	4. Chapter 4

OK GUYS ITS TIME FOR THE 4TH CHAPTER OF THE ACADEMIA MURDERS DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX JUST THE PLOT ALL RIGHTS GO TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI R&R NO FLAMES OR MAY ZORC DESTROY YOU. I ALSO DO NOT OWN CHEETOHS CHEETOHS ARE OWNED BY FRITO LAY & CO SPONGEBOB IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LEMON.

-Jaden's POV-

Jaden was sitting watching SpongeBob on his T.V. Said T.V was an instance of overkill covering the whole wall and costing half a million. He had a room devoted to energy drinks and not so surprisingly, Cheetohs of all kinds, crunchy, puffy, twisty, jalapeno cheddar, flamin hot. He had a good life and Alexis Rhodes agreed to marry him. She was cooking breakfast in the kitchen like a woman should. The only exception is she cooks completely nude. Jaden never complained though. She made bacon, eggs, toast, cheetohs omelettes, yeah Jaden was wierd like that, and sausage. He inhaled it faster than a vacuum. He then ran into Crowler and dueled him. he won in 2 seconds. Literally. He then set to retire, but decided against it, dueling was too fun for him. He was also a dueling legend, almost more than Yugi himself, which wasn't easy.

He had went to get in the shower cause the duels were making him sweaty, so then Alexis said she needed one too. Jaden was quite happy. So they got in and the Alexis stated she was horny. Jaden was ecstatic now, so they began making out his tongue asked for entrance, which was granted. He then grabbed alexis' huge tits and squeezed them, causing her to moan he then broke the kiss, he took one of Alexis' nipples in his mouth and licked and sucked on it, causing her to moan louder. She then told him to stop and got on her knees and sucked on his dick, causing his breathing to tense up. She then told him to sit down and she began to ride him, causing both of them to moan until he came in her ass. They then washed and went to Jaden's room to continue where they left off.  
Alexis laid on the bad while fucked her pussy fast and hard her moans got louder and louder until they became screams, then they both came and fell asleep on the bed.

-Alexis' POV-  
I woke up and found that Jaden wasn't in the bed, i found it strange as it was only 9 AM he always sleeps until 12. I went into the kitchen and he wasn't there. So I go and get dressed. Around 1:30 there's a knock at the door, I answer and find it to be Syrus. "Hey Sy, long time no see what's up?" "Have you seen Jaden? He just dissapeared. Again. I tried calling his cell but noone answered." "No, I was wondering where he was as well." "Let's go find him." With that Syrus ran off. I ran to catch up to him. "Let's look for a duel, Jaden never misses a duel." "Ok lex lets look. Theres Jesse and Aster but Jay isn't there." "Ok now i'm worried. I was sure we could find him here." "Yeah, me too. Let's try the Cheetohs factory he's there almost everyday." So they went to the factory and they haven't seen him. She was scared to death now. Then the news came on at the mansion. I invite Sy in and we watched it. News spread that Jaden dissapeared. He was last seen dueling around 3 AM last night vs a silhouetted figure. They will update when more info is found.

So I started a search party of Yugi, Me, Sy, Hassleberry, Jesse, Chazz, Kaiba, and oddly enough Crowler. We searched the woods, the park, everywhere else in Domino City. It hit me that he may have went to the Academia, a lot of wierd stuff starts there. so we took a trip to the Academia. We searched everywhere but then saw 2 figures and the volcano being active, like when Jaden faced Nightshroud. We started running there and there was Jaden and an unknown figure going by "Shadow". They where locked in a duel, Jaden havin 3700 LP and Plasma Vice and Divine Neos on his field and Shadow having The Wicked Avatar on his side of the field and 900 LP left. Jaden used the card "Over-Powering Light to destroy The Wicked Avatar and attack directly to win. Shadow's body then dissapeared. Jaden runs over to his friends and Crowler. "Sup guys?" "JADEN YOU IDIOT! I SAID NO FUCKING SHADOW DUELS AND NO RUNNING OFF WITHOUT ME THEY HAD SEARCH CREWS LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU COULDVE GOTTEN KILLED!" "Oh, hehe sorry 'Lex." "SORRY! IM GOING TO-" Jaden then bolted and was being chased by an angry Alexis' about to throttle him. Lucky for him, he always had a Monster on him. He chugged the shit and the ran like a wolf to escape the angry wife ready to murder him. He somehow managed to escape Alexis, get home, eat 20 bags of Cheetohs, and drink all his energy drinks. He was seething heavily when Alexis busted down the door, and almost threw him into the wall. "DONT YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" "Woah woah calm the fuck do-"I AM CALM!""


End file.
